


A Trip

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Crowley takes Aziraphale to an alternate universe they accidentally take a slight wrong turn and end up falling out of a Dean and Sam's motel closet.





	A Trip

Over the centuries Crowley had found himself hopping along the express that he promptly called the multiverse. It wasn't so much a highway as it was the bending of time and space, but it was as exhilarating as speeding down the M25 in his beloved Bentley. 

He never stayed gone long, usually just a few days to give himself a breather. There was something relaxing about knowing that his side wouldn't be able to locate him on a whim. He only popped across the verse every few decades or so and it had been quite some time since his last trip, and he could use the get away. Only this time he was going to attempt to bring along Aziraphale. The angel had never stepped out of their universe and Crowley just knew he'd enjoy tasting the food from another world. He once slipped into a world and found that there was no such things as crepes. He would no doubt avoid that world, as Aziraphale was rather fond of the cuisine. 

Crowley sauntered towards the familiar bookshop. He had his pitch ready to go to sell Aziraphale on the idea that he would no doubt reject right away.

The tiny bell above the door gave a high-pitched ding, alerting the angel to Crowley's presence.

"Oh, Crowley, what a surprise," Aziraphale smiled warmly as he stepped around the corner. A small white cup clasped in his hands.

"Angel, get your things we're going on a trip," Crowley grinned widely. He knew what Aziraphale would say next. Something along the lines of 'But I've just made a cuppa, I can't leave now' or 'Crowley can't you be still just for a day'. Crowley knew the angel too well, but he was prepared for any argument. 

"A trip? But I can't go on a trip, I've just opened the shop and my cocoa will get cold," Aziraphale gave a small pout.

Crowley rolled his eyes, but it went unseen under his dark glasses. "It's near four in the afternoon, and you've only now opened the shop?" 

"Well I forgot to unlock the door earlier," Aziraphale gave an embarrassed smile. 

It was the type of smile that should have made Crowley sneer, the type of smile no demon should find endearing and yet here he was. He was thankful the glasses shaded the fondness he knew his gaze was giving off.

"Well lock it back, I want to take you someplace you've never been," Crowley spoke then, pushing the sickly sweet thoughts of the angel's smile away. 

"I've been on earth for far too long, there isn't anywhere I've not been," The angel frowned. It was somewhere between a pout and a realization.

"Oh but there are worlds you've never seen. Come on, I'll show you," Crowley made a dramatic 'follow me' gesture.

"Worlds?" Aziraphale echoed in question.

"I might have found a minor tear in the universe that takes me to another. It's never for long, but it's great fun. I once found a place where there was nothing but squirrels," Crowley exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, that sounds most unpleasant," the angle frowned again.

"It was a bit unnerving," Crowley agreed before jumping back into his practiced pitch, "But the foods are exquisite in some places. This one place had something called gelato, it was like ice cream but better."

"Oh, I like ice cream," Aziraphale perked up. 

Crowley grinned knowingly. He was winning him over.

"Come on, it's not far, and perfectly safe. No one will even notice we're gone. What equates to several days in another world is merely minutes passed here."

Aziraphale seemed to consider the idea. It did sound like fun and he could always open the shop early tomorrow. 

"Oh alright, why not," the angel gave a closed mouth smile.

"Brilliant! I'll pull the car around," Crowley cheered. That had been easier than he'd thought. The ice cream really must have sold the idea. He'd be sure to buy Aziraphale all the ice cream he wanted once they got wherever they were going.

-

Dean was no stranger to the oddities of the world. He'd been a hunter far too long to be surprised by much, however when two men came tumbling out of his motel closet, Dean nearly fell off the bed. 

"What the hell?" Dean swore going to reach for his gun.

"That blasted thing is much harder to navigate with two people," One man grumbled attempting to stand. His legs were tangled with the second man's.

"You alright, angel?" He asked pulling himself off the ground. He was dressed in all black with a pair of sunglasses that looked as though they'd gone out of style a century ago.

"Yes, I'm jolly good," The second man spoke, with a bob of his head. He was almost the exact opposite of his red haired friend. He wore tan slacks and with a cream colored coat over a vest and a bow tie. His hair was a shade lighter than blonde but not quite white.

"Uh, who are you?" Sam spoke up then, his own gun in his hands.

"Oh, dear, my apologies, my name is Aziraphale, this is Crowley," The blonde man spoke politely.

"Crowely?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Are the guns really necessary? It would be most unfortunate to be shot," Aziraphale gave a small huff.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, not lowering his gun.

"Didn't you bloody listen? He just told you," The one named Crowley snapped.

"No need for unpleasantries, we did just fall out of their...umm closet, as it were," Aziraphale glanced behind him quizzically at the small room the two had fallen out of.

"We're from...well London," Aziraphale gave a frown, unsure of how to explain where exactly they'd come from.

"We're from a different universe," Crowley piped in then much to Aziraphale's horror.

"Crowley, you can't just tell them that," the angel hissed.

"Another universe?" Sam's interest was piqued. He lowered his gun then.

"Yeah, you know..." Crowley waved a hand in the air stuttering. "A..with stars and...umm...the moons..."

"We know what a universe is," Dean snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you asked," Crowley scoffed in irritation.

"What are you doing here?" Sam spoke up again, shooting his brother a look that said, 'be nice'.

"I want to try gelato," Aziraphale grinned proudly.

"You've got that here, right? I didn't take a wrong turn?" Crowley asked, hopefully. He really didn't want to let down his angel.

Dean lowered his gun, "You don't have gelato?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, "Could you point us in the right direction?" 

"It's not really safe to go walking around a universe you don't know, why don't we show you?" Sam offered with a frown. He didn't want to let the pair out of his sight, just in case they weren't who they said they were.

"You said it was perfectly safe," Aziraphale turned to Crowley with a betrayed huff.

"It is, angel, it is," Crowley insisted, shooting a glare at Sam, though it couldn't be seen behind his dark frames. "They just don't trust us."

Sam looked guilty.

"Well, you can't hardly blame them," Aziraphale gave an understanding nod. "It would be nice to have a guide."

"What do we need a bloody guide for?" Crowley huffed.

Aziraphale gave the demon a look that had Crowley slump with a huff.

"Fine," He gave an annoyed wave.

"Alright, you two love birds know what a car is?" Dean quipped putting his gun away before reaching for his key.

"Oh we're not-"Aziraphale and Crowley both cut themselves off and glanced nervously at the other.

"Right," Dean gave a knowing smirk before gesturing towards the door.

Dean opened it to see Cas on the other side reaching for the handle, himself.

"Cas," Dean gave a smile at the sight of the angel.

"Everything...good?" Dean glanced over his shoulder to show that there were unsuspecting ears.

"Yes, everything is-" Cas cut himself off as his eyes slid towards the pair behind Dean. "They aren't from this world."

"Uh, yeah, Cas, this is Crowley and..." Dean trailed off failing to recall the shorter one's name.

"Aziraphale," the angel gave a smile.

Cas cocked his head, "You're both...angels."

"They're what?" Dean snapped turning to face the two strangers.

"Oh, well one of us is, the other is well... more of a fallen angel," Aziraphale tossed a fond glance at Crowley.

"More like sauntered vaguely downwards," Crowley gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Ah, a demon then," Cas nodded in understanding.

"A what?" This time it was Sam's turn to look horrified.

"Not in the sense that we know them. There is myth that angels fell with lucifer and he turned them into demons, that must be true in your world," Cas explained.

"Yes, that's right. I got mixed in with the wrong crowd is all," Crowley was beginning to like this Cas character.

"And you're an angel like myself," Aziraphale stepped forward, pleased to meet someone like him.

And suddenly Crowley didn't like Cas at all anymore.

"I am, also fallen, but more in the sense that...I rebelled against heaven."

"Azirsale wants to try gelato," Dean spoke up then with a failed attempt at the angel's name. He didn't like that Cas and this new angel had so much in common.

"It's Aziraphale," Crowley snapped, earning a fond smile from the angel next to him.

"Oh Dean loves gelato," Cas smiled over at the hunter then.

Sam let out a groan. He was used to Cas and Dean's pining but now he had to witness it in stereo. It was obvious there was mutual pining between Crowley and Aziraphale as well.

-

As it turned out Aziraphale loved gelato as much as Dean did and Crowley couldn't have been more pleased. He watched as the angel used a tiny spoon to scoop the strawberry flavored cream from his cone.

"So you two, how does that work?" Dean asked gesturing between the pair and pulling Crowley from his gazing.

"Well our respective sides put us on earth to counter the other. I'm meant to thwart his devious ways," Aziraphale smiled proudly. "But then...well...it got monotonous really."

"We started an arrangement-"

"With a capital A." Aziraphale cut in, once again proudly.

"We just sort of became friends along the way really," Crowley shrugged.

"Uh huh, just friends?" Dean asked around a bite of chocolate gelato.

"You aren't insinuating that an angel and a demon..." Aziraphale trailed off.

"Oh come on, you're both basically human anyway," Dean shrugged with a smirk.

"Our sides wouldn't like that very much," Aziraphale stared down at his spoon.

"Sounds like you two are on your own side," Sam pointed out.

"That's what I said," Crowley nudged the angel gently.

"What about you two? That must be complicated, an angel and a human," Aziraphale changed the subject, directing the question at Cas and Dean.

Dean instantly tensed.

"What must be complicated?" Cas frowned.

"You two are obviously in love," Aziraphale smiled, though it faltered at the way Dean paled.

"Oh." Was Cas' only response.

"We're not together," Dean answered then a little sharply. 

"Why the hell not?" Crowley raised a brow, his arm slung over the back of his chair.

"Now, dear, that's not our business," Aziraphale said in a hushed tone.

"Oh come on, angel, look at 'em. Tell me you can't feel it? You always feel it," Crowley waved a hand between Dean and Cas.

Aziraphale pursed his lips, tossing a glance at the other angel and his hunter.

"Excuse me," Dean pushed away from the table then and headed for the exit.

"Oh dear, now look, we've upset him," Aziraphale sighed.

Cas went to stand to go after Dean when Aziraphale reached a hand out to stop him. 

"Would you mind if I?" he asked politely.

Cas sat back down.

"Why the bloody hell are you gonna do that for?" Crowley scoffed as Aziraphale headed towards the door.

"Just wait here."

Crowley threw his hands up as the angel walked out.

Sam looked anxiously between Cas and Crowley.

"I can sense it you know," Cas spoke up then, tossing a glance at the demon across from him.

"Sense what?" Crowley asked quizzically.

"The longing."

Crowley stiffened.

"He longs for you too you know," Cas sighed, turning towards the door.

Crowley's lips parted in surprise.

"He's just too scared to admit it."

"Like your hunter then?" Crowley glanced at the door now too.

"I believe it's different for Dean. He doesn't feel the same way," Cas gave a sad sigh.

Sam snorted in disagreement, "You're wrong, Cas. I know my brother and he loves you, and not in the way I do."

Cas frowned but didn't respond.

-

"Dean," Aziraphale spoke kindly as he stepped out next to the hunter.

"I didn't realize I was so obvious," Dean dropped his head in shame.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You should love who you love. What are you afraid of?" 

"What are you afraid of?" Dean countered.

Aziraphale straightened his posture. "Crowely is a demon, he can't love like I can." Aziraphale gave a sad smile.

"Do you really believe that, or is that just an excuse?" Dean knew denial when he saw it.

Aziraphale swallowed hard. 

The two stood in silence before Dean spoke up again, "I'm afraid I'm not good enough." 

"I'm afraid I'm not wicked enough," Aziraphale nodded in understanding. 

Dean snorted, "It's the goodness Crowley likes. He can wicked anywhere. It's that angelic side of you that he adores."

Aziraphale smiled down at his feet. 

Another few moments of silence fell between them.

"Cas is a fallen angel. He ran away from good. I don't think he much cares for it. I know I don't."

Dean smiled, "Maybe you're right." 

Sam looked up to see his brother and the other angel walk back in.

Cas and Dean made brief eye contact but nothing was said. 

"Ready, angel? We should probably get back, your cocoa will be cold," Crowley stood then. He was very much ready to get away from these new 'friends' of theirs.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a sincere smile, "Of course, dear."

"You know how to get back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a hop and a skip," Crowley waved a hand around lavishly before placing it on the back of Aziraphale and leading him out.

"You take care now, Cas," Crowley called over his shoulder.

"Okay, well I'm exhausted, let's say we head back to the motel and call it a night," Dean cleared his throat.

-

Dean caught Cas' wrist before he could follow Sam into the motel room. "Hey, Cas hold on."

"Yes, Dean?" Cas frowned at the hunter.

"I just wanted to say..."Dean dropped Cas' wrist, and ran his hand through his hair.

Cas stepped forward, he lifted Dean's chin up so their eyes met. "I know, Dean."

"You do?" Dean frowned.

"You don't have to explain yourself. It's okay," Cas gave a sad smile.

"But-" Dean blinked at the angel.

Cas went to step away, but Dean caught his wrist again, "No, Cas, wait."

"I...I..."

"Dean..."

"No I need to get this out. I...I have to say this," Dean insisted with a shake of his head.

Cas turned back to face Dean, giving him his full attention.

"They were right, I love you," Dean looked like he was going to pass out or throw up.

Cas' eyes widened. He'd been sure it was a denial he was going to receive.

"You do?" Cas frowned.

"I do and I know that I'm not-"

"Stop," Cas put a hand up. "Whatever you're about to say is wrong. I don't care what you're not. What you are is a wonderful man and I love you for who you are."

Dean's jaw dropped slightly at how easy the confession fell from Cas' mouth.

"Oh." He breathed out a surprised sigh.

"I'll always love you, Dean," Cas leaned forward to place a kiss on Dean's cheek, but Dean turned his head, causing their lips to meet instead.

It was brief as far as kisses went but Dean didn't care. It was real and Cas loved him.

"I never imagined you'd feel the same way," Dean laughed leaning into Cas.

"Really, how could you not? We do share a more profound bond after all," Cas smirked.

Dean let out a breathy laugh. He would normally have rolled his eyes, but he was far too happy.

-

The bookshop was as it was when they left, and just as Crowley said they'd been gone only moments, though their trip had lasted well over three hours.

"That was great fun, thank you Crowley," Aziraphale gave the demon a warm smile.

"Hey, angel..." Crowley trailed off.

"Yes?" Aziraphale asked reaching for his cocoa which was still hot.

"He was right you know, about all that stuff," Crowley gestured to the air between them as if that explained everything.

"What stuff?" Aziraphale frowned.

Crowley continued to wave a hand around. "You know."

Aziraphale gave a small smile and took a deep breath, "I love you too, Crowley."

Crowley promptly stopped his gesturing and stared at the angel in front of him.

"Right, well then. Umm...good-goodnight then."

"Perhaps I could tempt you to stay? Only if you'd like," Aziraphale offered gently. He had always been the one to bring their time to an abrupt end. 

"You'd be okay with that?" Crowley frowned, gauging the angel's response. "I don't want to...you know...go too fast for you."

Aziraphale set his cup down and reached for Crowley's hands. "I'd much prefer it. And I rather think I like this speed. I just needed to get used to it is all," He gave shy smile.

Crowley leaned forward and placed his forehead on his Aziraphale's. "Temptation accomplished."


End file.
